My Baby Panda
by Xyln
Summary: "Astaga, kenapa begitu imut?" gumam Kris. Kini ia bukan lagi melirik sosok imut itu melainkan sudah memperhatikannya. Bibirnya ia gigit karena terlalu gemas pada anak panda itu. Sementara seseorang yang secara tidak sadar dipuji Kris itu menatapnya polos, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Tindakan yang sangat sangat sangat menggemaskan dimata seorang Kris Wu. [YAOI. KrisTao/TaoRis]


Author : Xyln

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Romance (aniyaa), fluffy (kayanya)

Rated : K/ T ?

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu mendesah malas saat suara ayahnya yang berada dilantai satu sampai ditelinganya yang tengah berbaring diranjang. Ayahnya berteriak agar ia cepat turun dan itu teramat sangat membuat pemuda bernama Kris ini kesal. Ini hari minggu, dan seharusnya ia bisa bermalas-malasan tanpa diganggu oleh suara melengking sang ayah. Ditambah, pasti ayahnya itu memanggilnya ke bawah hanya untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting, contohnya seperti memperkenalkan calon ibu barunya. Ayahnya memang sudah berkali- kali membawa beberapa wanita calon istrinya untuk dikenalkan padanya. Kris bangkit dari tidurnya dan secara tidak rela meninggalkan ranjang empuknya, ia mengacak surainya sambil melirik ke meja nakas. Disana terdapat jam weker yang menunjukan pukul 10 pagi. Sudah hampir siang rupanya, ia baru sadar. Kris merapikan pakaiannya sekilas dan keluar kamar menuju lantai satu tempat ayahnya berada.

Kris menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dan sampai pada anak tangga terakhir, dia memijaknya dan sampailah ia dilantai satu. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh sudut dan melihat ayahnya tengah berbincang dengan seorang wanita mungil diruang tengah. Kaki panjang itu mengambil langkah menemui sosok lelaki berumur 30 tahunan yang masih asik mengobrol dengan seorang wanita dihadapannya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, dad?" tanya Kris yang sudah tiba disebelah ayahnya, tanpa memberi salam apapun pada wanita itu ia segera mendaratkan pantatnya disebelah sang daddy. Lelaki itu mendelik melihat sikap anaknya yang tidak sopan dan kemudian berdeham. "Beri salam pada calon ibumu dulu, Yifan." Perintahnya tegas, Kris atau Yifan itu berdecak dan menatap malas pada wanita mungil didepan ayahnya.

"Annyeong ahjumma." Katanya datar, matanya melirik sosok mungil berusia sekitar 5 tahun yang berada disisi wanita tersebut. Dia begitu imut, dibawah matanya terlihat kantung mata yang membuatnya tampak menggemaskan seperti panda, bibir peachnya mengerucut kecil karena tengah mengulum sebuah permen, warna kulitnya tidak terlalu putih namun terlihat halus sekali, dan surainya yang berbeda warna dengan Kris, dia memiliki helaian hitam legam.

"Astaga, kenapa begitu imut?" gumam Kris. Kini ia bukan lagi melirik sosok imut itu melainkan sudah memperhatikannya. Bibirnya ia gigit karena terlalu gemas pada anak panda itu. Sementara seseorang yang secara tidak sadar dipuji Kris itu menatapnya polos, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Tindakan yang sangat sangat sangat menggemaskan dimata seorang Kris Wu.

"Dia juga begitu manis persis ibunya." Ayahnya yang mendengar gumaman Kris menambahkan, dia tersenyum lembut kearah sosok mungil yang masih betah menyesap permen super manisnya. Perlahan Kris menoleh kearah ayahnya, dia tersenyum penuh arti. "Dad." panggilnya. Sang daddy ikut menoleh meneliti putranya yang terlihat mengerikan dimatanya. "Ya?" tanya ayahnya ragu. Kris makin melebarkan senyum dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Kapan kalian menikah?"

Pertanyaannya begitu mengejutkan dua orang dewasa yang berada diruang tengah. Ayahnya sampai mengangakan mulutnya tidak percaya. Mata berwarna cokelat milik daddy nya menyiratkan keterkejutan sekaligus kebahagiaan.

"Astaga, anakku!" dia langsung menghambur memeluk Kris dengan erat seraya menepuk punggungnya keras karena terlau senang. Si anak sampai terbatuk, pelukan ayahnya sangat erat hingga dadanya terasa sesak.

"Ternyata kau sudah bisa membuka hati untuk ibu barumu, eo? Yaishh, anakku sudah besar." Katanya secara berlebihan. Sang ayah tertawa senang, sedikit meneteskan air mata haru.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya paksa karena tidak kuat, dia menatap ayahnya ngeri. "Dad, kau berlebihan. Hapus air matamu, kau akan tambah jelek jika menangis." Ucapnya sambil memundurkan tubuhnya. Pria dewasa itu memasang wajah sinis kearah anaknya yang tidak sopan, ia memberikan deathglare lalu menoyor kepalanya keras.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar." Desisnya. Tapi tidak lama senyumnya mengembang kala matanya menangkap satu sosok cantik dihadapannya, yang selama beberapa menit ia abaikan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita mempercepat tanggal pernikahannya, sayang."

"Ya ya, kalau bisa besok saja kalian menikah." Kris berseru sebelum si wanita cantik membalasnya, kemudian Kris bangkit berdiri. Pemuda itu menatap sosok imut yang kini berpindah ke pelukan ibunya, mungkin saking senangnya wanita itu langsung mendekap anak mungil itu saat mendengar Kris menanyakan kapan mereka berdua menikah.

"Ahjumma, bolehkah aku mengajaknya ke kamar?" tanya Kris dan menunjuk anak manis itu. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum. "Ya, tentu saja, Yifan." Dan kemudian tatapannya berpindah pada anaknya. "Zizi, kau mau bersama Yifan gege, kan?" sosok imut yang dipanggil Zizi itu menatap Kris, bibirnya yang masih menyumpal satu permen memerah cantik, lalu kemudian mengangguk pelan. Si wanita cantik kembali tersenyum, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga mungil anaknya. "Perkenalkan dirimu pada Yifan gege dulu, Zizi." Bisik ibunya memerintah. Ia memperhatikan ibunya, dilihatnya tangan lentik sang ibu mengeluarkan permen lollipop yang masih bertengger dijepitan bibirnya.

"Ayo." Kata ibunya dan menepuk kepala anaknya pelan.

Tidak lama, anak itu mengalihkan matanya pada Kris yang masih setia berdiri menghadapnya. Si manis membalas tatapan bola mata kecokelatan itu.

"Hallo Yifan jussi, namaku Tao." Katanya ceria. Dia tersenyum manis sekali. Wajah Kris sedikit memerah tapi untung saja ia berhasil mengatasinya dan berganti dengan raut wajahnya yang berubah bingung mendengar satu panggilan yang keluar dari bibir peach anak bernama Tao atau Zitao itu.

"Jussi?" tanya Kris dengan satu alisnya yang menaik.

"Iyaah, Yifan ahjussi." Jawabnya polos.

"Apa wajahku setua itu?" Kris meraba pipinya dan bergumam lirih.

"Sudah Yifan, bawa Zitao ke kamarmu. Aku ingin mengobrol dengan ibunya." Ayah Kris langsung berkata dengan sedikit kesal. Ia mendorong pinggang anaknya agar segera membawa Zitao.

Kris mengangguk cepat dan mendatangi dua orang yang sebentar lagi menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik si imut kedalam pelukannya, pemuda itu menggendong Zitao dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Zitao sendiri langsung memeluk leher jenjang Kris.

"Eeehh jussi." Zitao memanggilnya saat mereka tengah menaiki anak tangga. Kris sedikit menoleh dan bergumam, "Hm?"

"Permen Tao, jussi."

"Permen Tao kemana, hm?"

"Tadi mommy mengambilnya karena menyuruh Tao memperkenalkan diri pada jussi." Bibirnya mengerucut setelah mengucapkannya. Secara refleks Kris mengalihkan pandangan, karena ia takut tergoda akan bibir manis itu.

"Gege punya banyak permen dikamar." Ucapnya bohong. Hey, Kris itu seorang pemuda. Mana mungkin dia menyimpan permen dikamarnya. Apa kata teman-temannya jika ia benar-benar melakukan hal itu?

"Benarkah?" tanyanya berbinar, Kris mengangguk mantap. Eih berani sekali Kris membohongi anak kecil. Apa jadinya jika nanti Zitao tahu bahwa dikamar Kris tidak ada satupun permen?

_'Ah tidak apa kan aku berbohong sekali pada anak kecil? Yah demi kebaikan.' _Batinnya sembari tersenyum lebar. Aih, demi kebaikan apanya?

Kris sampai didepan pintu kamarnya, satu tangannya bergerak membuka pintu dan segera masuk kedalamnya.

"Waahh kamar jussi besar sekali." Pujinya, matanya mengedari keseluruhan kamar Kris. Kris tersenyum sekilas, ia mendudukan Zitao dipinggir ranjang, sementara si pemuda berjongkok didepan anak kecil itu.

"Baby panda, bisa kah kau memanggilku gege saja? Jangan ahjussi, itu terlalu tua, sayang."

Si baby panda memiringkan kepalanya. "Gege? Kenapa Tao harus memanggil jussi dengan gege?"

"Karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi gege mu. Jadi Taozi harus memanggilku Kris gege, paham?"

Zitao memutar bola matanya keatas, mungkin dia sedang berfikir. Kata-kata Kris terlalu sulit dicerna oleh otaknya, mungkin hanya sebagian dari kalimat Kris yang bisa ia cerna. Tapi kemudian dia hanya mengangguk pura-pura mengerti. "Jadi Tao harus memanggil Kris-gege ya?"

Kris mengangguk cepat. "Ya, Kris-gege tampan kalau bisa."

"Ish telalu panjang."

"Baiklah, Kris-gege, oke?"

Zitao tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kris mengulas senyum dan mengusap halus surai hitam itu. "Nah, kau memang anak baik, baby."

"Mana permennya, gege? Tadi katanya dikamar gege ada banyak permen."

Senyum Kris memudar, ia menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Mana ge?"

"Ehmmm t-tunggu sebentar oke? Gege keluar dulu." Ia berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju lantai satu tepatnya ke arah dapur. Mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan satu permen disana.

.

.

Kris menggaruk pipinya, bahkan ia sudah melakukannya berulang kali karena otaknya yang entah bagaimana bisa susah sekali untuk berfikir. Pemuda 19 tahun itu berjalan mengelilingi dapur rumahnya, ia bingung. Apa didapurnya ini ada permen? Itu pertanyaan yang berkeliaran diotaknya. Mungkin ada yang bertanya, kenapa Kris tidak meminta permen milik Zitao saja pada ibunya? Tadi kan wanita itu yang mengambil permen Zitao. Ia ingin sekali melakukan itu kalau saja ayah dan calon ibunya masih berada diruang tengah, tapi sayangnya kedua orang dewasa itu sudah hilang entah kemana dari sana, mungkin ayahnya yang mesum itu sudah membawanya ke kamar.

Kembali pada Kris, sekarang dia memilih membuka pintu lemari es yang sedaritadi belum ia sentuh. Ia memperhatikannya lama tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan satu permen pun. Es krim pun tidak ada dalam freezer. Lemari esnya penuh dengan buah dan sayuran serta beberapa botol air mineral. Pada akhirnya Kris memutuskan meraih semangkuk strawberry, ekor matanya menangkap sebuah lemon yang terletak disamping mangkuk strawberry tadi. Ia berfikir sejenak, menimang apa kah ia harus membawa lemon juga untuk Zitao. Dan akhirnya, tangannya terulur menggenggam sebuah lemon berwarna kuning cerah. Kris segera mengambil pisau, dengan cekatan ia memotong lemon itu menjadi dua bagian setelah itu memasukkannya kedalam mangkuk strawberry. Sesudahnya ia bergerak keluar dari area dapur dan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga.

"Bagaimana ekspresi anak itu ketika merasakan lemon ini?" tanya Kris entah pada siapa. Kakinya sampai dilantai dua dan langsung melanjutkan ke pintu kamarnya. Dengan tergesa ia memutar kenop pintunya.

"Hey panda." panggilnya melihat Zitao sibuk membuka laci-laci meja nakasnya. Kris menghampiri bocah imut itu dan meletakan bawaannya diatas meja.

"Gege bawa permen?" tanya Zitao yang sudah memfokuskan diri pada gege-nya yang berjongkok disebelahnya. Tubuh mungilnya menghadap tubuh tinggi Kris, ia memegang kedua bahu Kris, matanya menyiratkan kesenangan, bibirnya bergerak imut, dan kakinya tidak bisa diam menunggu permen dari Kris gege-nya.

Kris terkekeh lucu melihat tingkah si panda. "Tidak."

Seketika wajah Zitao berubah lemas, tangannya turun perlahan ke samping tubuhnya. "Jadi gege bawa apa?" cicitnya, bibirnya mengerut sedih. Kris jadi tidak tega, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia memang tidak membawa─memiliki─permen.

"Gege bawa buah, Tao suka buah, kan?" Kris menunjuk buah yang ia bawa, Zitao mengikuti arah jari Kris. "Yang warnanya kuning itu buah apa, ge?"

"Tao tidak tahu itu buah apa?"

Dan dijawab dengan gelengan polos nan menggemaskan. Kris menghela nafas, apa ibunya tidak pernah memberitahunya?

Tapi kemudian, ia tersenyum jahil dan meraih lemon itu. "Ini namanya lemon. Rasanya segar dan enak seperti permen." Jelasnya, Zitao mengangguk antusias. "Tao mau, ge!"

Kris tersenyum sekali lagi, ia menyerahkan sebelah lemonnya pada Zitao yang menerimanya dengan senang hati. Bola mata kecokelatan itu siap menangkap ekspresi wajah Zitao yang pasti akan tambah menggemaskan saat cairan asam dari lemon mendarat dilidah mungilnya.

Zitao mulai mendekatkan lemon tersebut ke depan wajahnya, ia memperhatikannya terlebih dahulu sebelum lidahnya menyelip diantara belahan peach itu lalu menjilat lemonnya perlahan. Tidak lama setelahnya ia menjerit, "Akh!"

Kris hampir terjungkal melihat wajah Zitao yang berkali kali lipat lebih lucu dan imut. Bagaimana tidak, wajah mungil itu terlihat meringis, matanya terpejam erat, hidung kecilnya mengerut, lidahnya sedikit menjulur berusaha membuang rasa asam dilidahnya, dan kedua bahunya mengangkat tinggi.

"Ahhh gegeee!" ia berteriak pada Kris, sementara si pirang mulai tertawa gemas.

"Aishh, kenapa kau imut sekali sih?" tanya Kris mencubit pipi gembilnya. Ia segera memeluk tubuh kecil Zitao erat saat dilihatnya mata panda itu berkaca-kaca. Kris membawanya ikut berdiri dan duduk diranjangnya. Zitao memukul pundak Kris kesal, lemon yang tadi ia pegang terjatuh begitu saja. Bibirnya terpout imut.

"Bagaimana rasanya, sweetheart?" tanya Kris jahil, pemuda itu menggigit puncak hidung Zitao yang mengakibatkan si kecil mengerang kesakitan. Puncak hidungnya memerah dan otomatis Kris mengusapnya lembut.

"Gege bohong! Katanya rasa lemon itu enak." Wajahnya memerah karena kesal, ia memberontak dalam pelukan Kris hingga dengan terpaksa si pemuda tampan melepaskan pelukannya. Si bocah imut menjauh dari Kris dan mengambil tempat berdiri didekat jendela yang terbuka lebar. Zitao melongokan wajahnya dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan halaman belakang rumah mewah itu. Berbagai macam bunga berwarna-warni berhasil merebut perhatian Zitao, mata panda itu memperhatikan dengan antusias, berkali-kali bibirnya melontarkan pujian yang berisi betapa indahnya bebungaan disana. Sepertinya ia melupakan kekesalannya barusan.

"Jadi, sekarang Tao tidak marah lagi, kan?" tanya Kris yang sedaritadi berada disamping Zitao. Ia dapat melihat raut wajah bocah itu kembali cerah sesaat melihat halaman belakang rumahnya.

Si panda menoleh pada Kris, dan terdiam sesaat. "Bagaimana ya?" ia menimang, jari telunjuknya yang kecil bertengger didagunya. Kris tersenyum tipis seraya mengusak surai gelap bocah didepannya. "Jangan suka marah, Tao. Nanti kalau Tao berubah jadi jelek bagaimana?"

"Memang bisa?" bibirnya membulat lucu. Kris hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Tao tidak marah lagi."

"Anak pintar." Ucapnya dan memberi satu kecupan manis dipipi chubby Zitao.

"Oya gege," Zitao berkata setelah bibir Kris menjauh dari pipinya. Kris menatapnya, berisyarat agar Zitao melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tao menemukan buku aneh dilaci gege."

Kris mengernyit. "Buku aneh apa? Gege merasa tidak pernah menyimpan buku aneh."

"Ih tapi ada buku aneh. Sini Tao tunjukan." Zitao menarik jemari panjang Kris menuju meja berlaci yang tadi sempat dibuka─atau dimainkan─olehnya.

Sementara Zitao membuka dan merogoh laci, Kris mendudukan dirinya disisi Zitao dan melihat pergerakan Zitao yang berusaha menemukan buku aneh itu. Seingat Kris, ia tidak menyimpan buku aneh apapun yang Zitao maksud.

"Ini, ge." Zitao memperlihatkan benda yang didapatnya dari dalam laci.

Seketika mata tajam itu membulat melihat benda yang diserahkan Zitao. Secara terburu ia menariknya kasar dan menyembunyikan benda yang merupakan majalah dewasa itu dibelakang tubuhnya. Ia menatap Zitao gugup, sedang yang ditatap memasang wajah ingin tahu.

"Itu buku apa gege? Apa buku cerita terbaru? Tapi kenapa gambarnya─"

"Aishh, cukup sayang. Itu tidak penting." Kris menggeleng dan melemparkan majalah itu ke sembarang arah, yang terpenting Zitao tidak melihatnya. Dengan segera si tampan membopong tubuh mungil itu ke karpet lembut kamarnya.

"Sebaiknya Tao tidur, nanti gege akan belikan es krim." Ia menyuruh Zitao sambil menepuk pahanya.

"Janji?"

"Ya, ayo bobo."

Zitao mengangguk lugu, sebenarnya ia juga mengantuk. Maka, ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan meletakan kepalanya dipangkuan Kris. Pemuda tampan itu mengelus kepala Zitao agar ia cepat tertidur.

"Selamat tidur, baby." Bisiknya ketika Zitao menguap lebar. Matanya mulai terpejam perlahan, bibirnya agak terbuka dan itu sukses membuat Kris ingin menciumnya.

Tidak, tidak. Kris tidak boleh menciumnya, Kris tidak mungkin bisa puas bila hanya mencium bibirnya, pasti ia akan melakukan hal lebih dan ia takut akan melukai si manis Zitao.

.

.

Kris masih berkutat dengan pikirannya mengenai Zitao sebelum suara ketukan pintu menghampiri telinganya, ia menoleh dan berkata sedikit keras, "Masuk, tidak dikunci."

Sesaat setelah mengucapkannya, tidak lama pintu bercat cokelat itu terbuka perlahan dan menampakan seorang wanita mungil yang cantik berdiri diambang pintu. Ia tersenyum manis pada calon anaknya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Kris dan anak kandungnya.

"Maaf mengganggumu, Yifan. Tapi ahjumma dan Zitao harus pulang untuk mengemas barang-barang." Katanya lembut dan penuh keibuan.

"Tidak bisa kah Zitao disini saja, ahjumma?"

Si wanita cantik menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Zitao sudah bilang ia ingin ikut mengemas barang-barang, jika ahjumma tidak menurutinya bisa-bisa nanti dia merajuk berhari-hari."

Kris akhirnya mengangguk walau tidak terlalu rela. "Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya?" ia tidak mengerti, kenapa mulutnya itu bisa bertanya seperti itu pada calon ibunya. Seolah ia tidak rela Zitao meninggalkannya lama-lama.

Ahjumma itu hampir saja tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kris, namun ia berusaha menahannya demi menghormati si calon anak. "Oke, ahjumma janji."

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya dan beralih menundukan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Zitao yang polos dan damai. Kris mengelus lalu menepuk pipinya pelan. "Bangun, sayang."

"Eunggg.." bocah itu menggeliat. Ia memang tipe anak yang mudah dibangunkan, jadi Kris tidak perlu susah payah untuk membuat kelopak mata itu terbuka.

"Bangun, Tao. Kau harus mengemas barang-barangmu."

Dan saat itulah matanya terbuka, ia langsung mendudukan diri disamping Kris dengan linglung. Matanya bergulir ke segala arah dan terhenti ketika melihat sang ibu yang tengah tersenyum.

"Mommy." Gumamnya.

"Katanya Zizi ingin ikut mengemas barang-barang. Ayo pulang dulu."

Zitao mengangguk, lalu matanya berpindah pada Kris. "Gege, Tao pulang dulu nanti Tao datang lagi." Ia berdiri dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher jenjang Kris, Zitao mengecup kedua pipi si tampan dan terakhir adalah dahinya.

"Wo Ai Ni, gege."

Kris terdiam lalu menatap Zitao. "Wo Ye Ai Ni, baby."

Dan..

Chu~

Secara sekilas ia mencium bibir peach itu didepan seorang wanita cantik yang merupakan ibu dari Zitao. Wanita itu langsung menganga melihat keberanian Kris tapi dengan segera ia menormalkan raut wajahnya.

"Daahhh gegee~" Zitao berlari kearah ibunya. Sang wanita segera menggendongnya lalu berpamitan pada Kris yang masih memperhatikan Zitao.

"Ahjumma pulang dulu, Yifan."

"Ya, hati-hati ahjumma."

Setelah itu pintu tertutup. Meninggalkan Kris didalamnya. Si pemuda langsung meremas surai pirangnya gemas.

"Bagus sekali. Sekarang kau berubah menjadi seorang pedofil. Dasar naga bodoh." Rutuknya.

"Tapi tidak apalah aku menjadi pedofil untuk my baby panda."

.

.

.

**_Fin_**

Heyyaaaa!

Aku balik kawan:'D ada yang kangen? Ketjup sini /g

Ini ffnya gimana? Aneh banget? Emang iya ko:'D tapi biarin ajalah ya, sukasuka:'D

Kalo judul sama isi ganyambung tolong jangan heran kak, karna aku sendiri bingung mau ngasih judul apa. Seriusan deh:'D

Kalo isinya terlalu mainstream ya maklumin aja:'D

Review boleh? :'D makasih mwa


End file.
